A Failure's Secret Series
by yaoilover32
Summary: A failure.That's what he's known as.No-one's ever given a second thought about what he could possibly know that just might save their village.But one teen will will find out that what this failure knows could destroy the village and save his clan.YAOI.SxN
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A Failure's Secret

**This is another multi-chapter story that I am working on so I hope that you all will enjoy it. I have three chapters so far and as I have yet to figure out how to add chapters that I have finished to the first chapters, I am at a loss. So to all the Pros at this can ya give a rookie a hand and help me with this please!!!!**

**Also****, NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ****or any characters related to the whole series! BUT YES I AM VERY JEALOUS AT THE MAN WHO THOUGHT OF THE WHOLE NARUTO SERIES THING AND OWNING HIS RIGHTS AND ROYALTIES AND…never mind you get the picture. ENJOY!!!!**

ch1

Life has always been hell for one Uzumaki Naruto. Every since he could remember the villagers of konoha despised him and were always looking for that one chance to catch him with his guard down and kill him. The adults ignored him, the kids weren't allowed to play with or speak to him. When he entered the academy, no one thought he would ever make it out, or at least make it past being a genin. He was given all the hardest test to take, was barely given any practice time to sharpen his skills. The only constant good thing in Naruto's life at the time was Iruka-sensei, the only person to look past his having the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him, and when Iruka-sensei refused to treat Naruto the same as everybody else, they removed Naruto from his class and put him random council member, where he was delegated to just doing random stuff, like cleaning fields from sun up to sun down, chasing down and returning lost or runaway pets, helping rebuild old buildings, that sort of thing. Naruto was seldom seen around town unless he was told to do something for the council, no one ever knew what it was that he did when he wasn't slaving for the council and no one bothered to ask, well Iruka-sensei did but he was like a father to Naruto's and only wanted what was best for the boy. Now many thought that he was kept in a cage under the Hokage Mountain and was only allowed up for the councils' personal use or when the villagers wanted a pact mule and free laborer to get some chores done they would call on Naruto's, but Naruto's knows different. Naruto's knows that without proper training he will never be able to make it past the academy, so with the help of Kyuubi, with whom Naruto's considers to be his only true family/friend, Naruto took every stolen moment to train with Kyuubi. You see, since Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto's she, yes she, thought Naruto's wouldn't be suffering and parentless if it wasn't for her so she took it upon herself to teach her kit (just like any mother would), the skills he needed to become a ninja. The first thing she taught Naruto's was self-control and discipline. Then when that was done, she taught him chakra control. Naruto's was a quick learner and with Kyuubi as a teacher, guide and mentor he quickly mastered the basics. Then Kyuubi thought it would be beneficial for Naruto to learn genjutsu as he would be needing it in the very near future. It took Naruto's only weeks to master it and he was feeling pretty proud of himself for it. The next thing Kyuubi wanted Naruto to learn was the special and forbidden jutsus' of the Hidden Leaf Village and in order for him to do that Naruto would have to have access to the Hidden Leaf's secret library and for that Kyuubi had an awesome plan. Naruto would tunnel under Hokage Mountain and into the Hokage Tower library. Since Naruto didn't want anyone to know what he was doing, he cast a suspended animation jutsu over the village, (a little something from the Kyuubi no Kitsune as a gift) and began his tunneling using a drilling technique he created just for fun. Naruto knew his time was limited seeing as the suspended animation jutsu only lasted for thirty seconds, he had to work fast. Concentrating on his surroundings Naruto was able to use his drilling technique twice before the animation jutsu wore off, thank GOD there were no lingering side effects of this jutsu. Within one month Naruto has finally finished with the drilling and was finally able to cleverly conceal the fact that the tunnel was even there by making the floor appear as if it was undisturbed. Within four months, Naruto knew every jutsu there was to know, whether it was forbidden, forgotten or never completely finished. Naruto also found out all of the secrets of Konoha, including who his parents were and what was left to him as a legacy, but he would store this away for a later day and time. He also found out the real reason why the great Uchiha was massacred and by whom.


	2. Chapter 2: We meet in the middle

A Failure's Secret

**HEY! To everyone who has enjoyed my stories so far thank you for the encouragement! This is a new story, even though I have yet to finish my first one (crying a anime river) This will be a multiple chapter story also I just don't know how many yet. So I hope you will enjoy this story and look for updates to all my other un-completed.**

ch2

Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip

The third Hokage knew that his time was coming to an end and that he needed to find someone to replace him as the village Hokage, so he wanted to send out a two man cell to go and find one of his legendary sanin, Lady Tsunade, the slug queen. All of the students are genin, except Naruto, (the council still hadn't let him take that test). The council thought that this would be their best chance to get rid of Naruto for good so they told the Hokage to send Naruto with Jiriya, another legendary sanin, and toad master, for this special mission. The hokage rebelled against this stating that Naruto hasn't had any training and would be constantly put in harms way because he didn't know how to defend himself nor did he have the proper training, and on top of that he hasn't been on one single mission and he needed at least fifty D-ranked and twenty-five C-ranked mission to be qualified for this task, and since the council couldn't provide documented proof that has been signed by all council members stating that Naruto does in fact qualify for this mission he will not be leaving this village. The Hokage smirked at this because he knew that if the council played right into his hands, Naruto would be able to qualify to take the Chunin Exams because the same qualifications that Naruto needed to retrieve Lady Tsunade, were the same that he would need in fact to take the Chunin Exams. The council on the other hand thought the third Hokage was merely trying to save Naruto and quickly produced the needed documents, signed by all members, detailing how many missions Naruto had in fact been a part of since he was eight years old without his (Naruto's) knowing. The Hokage faked outrage and demanded to know how this came about without Naruto even knowing and he was told, "simple, since we have ownership….Err we mean guardianship over Naruto, he had to help keep the village prosperous and that meant taking on all the low-level missions so that the other real

shinobi could spend more time on their studies and training, so Naruto got all the grunt jobs and the money that was paid went into a disaster fund for Konoha, just in case our village needs to rebuild." The Hokage was outraged(not) and said be that as it may, Naruto still cannot go unless what was just said here is put into writing and that means everything, including the disaster fund bit, so that when the new Hokage gets here and she decides to go through all the papers, she won't have to bother no one with the why's and the how's. The council, still seeing this as a way for the third to get Naruto out of leaving the village, happily presented a thick leather-bond book detailing Naruto's life, how many missions he's had, and what rank level they were. There were even two low B-ranked missions there. Also to the Hokage's surprise, there were even four A-ranked missions inside. The details of which made the Hokage both very happy, because that meant that Naruto has "real mission" worthy experience and that meant that he would definitely know how to handle this "get to know my new team mission", and very pissed off at the same time because of the things he had to do in these missions that no boy should've been subjected to at such a young and tender age, but still, all the more ammunition for what he planned on doing. He took the book, did a couple of hand signals and sealed it away to where only a CHOSEN Hokage ( or Naruto) could get it. Playing along, the Hokage faked a defeated sigh and begrudgingly allowed Naruto to go on this mission. The council was so ecstatic that they didn't see the look that passed over the Hokage's face. After the council left, the third called for Naruto and told him of his upcoming new mission, and that if he was successful he would have the best surprise waiting for him when he returned. Naruto quickly agreed to the mission and said he would be waiting at the gates for his other group member. The third smiled and wished Naruto the best of luck and then chuckled when he thought about the councils reaction to the additional stipulation in the contract that he himself put there while doing the hand seals to which they thought was just an ordinary sealing technique, when in actual fact it was a added sentence that stated when Naruto returned with Tsunade, he would be free of the council forever and he would be allowed to take the Chunin Exams without any hindrance or anybody's' manipulations. But in order for Naruto to be able to take the Chunin exams he would need to be placed on a team, and since he wasn't allowed to take the genin exams, the third highly doubted that there would be a cell he could be placed in. As he thought about what he could do to solve this problem, the answer came in the form of a report he'd gotten just that day on the progress team seven was making on finding a third member in order to enter the exams. It seems that team seven has been looking for over a month now and they are still no closer to finding someone. Every potential candidate had been turned down because (a) they weren't skilled enough, (b) none were compatible with the two genin and therefore lacked a certain something that was essential for the foundation of team work © well they just were too picky when it came to deciding what qualities to look for when it came to picking a new teammate under pressure. The third had a feeling that he new just the person for this team, now all he had to do was set it up.


End file.
